Trapped in a Fanfic
by AnimaniAshley
Summary: Yakko has been kidnapped by a fangirl! AAAAAAAAGH! What will his siblings do?


**Hey everybody I'm back with a new story for you that I'm really excited about. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs or anything else mentioned in this story except my OCs. This story is intended for entertainment only and is not meant to insult anyone. If you feel offended, get a sense of humor.**

Chapter One

Zoe's POV:

"Zoe," Mom yelled from downstairs. "It's time for dinner."

"Hang on," I called back. "I'll be right down."

I slid the pink colored pencil from the box and carefully colored in the final touch on my masterpiece. I gazed down at what I'd drawn. She was all black except for her white face and feet. She had long, perky ears like a puppy and a long tail like a cat's. She had playful black eyes, a mischievous grin, and a shiny pink nose. Her hair was long and wavy like mine, but was black instead of red. I also gave her a cute purple sundress. I grabbed a box of thumb tacks and carried the picture over to my closet door where there was another drawing. This one was the same as the one I'd just finished except it was a male with a red nose and oversized brown pants held up high by a black belt.

"Oh Yakko," I said in a sing song voice to the drawing. "I made you a little friend."

I hung the picture up and stared longingly at the two pieces of paper.

When I ran downstairs, I was the last one to the table. Dad was waiting quietly while my big brother, Kyle, was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough," Kyle said.

"Shut up you jerk," I shot back.

"Knock it off you two," Dad said. "It's been a long week. Let's just have a nice family dinner."

"What're we having?" I asked realizing how hungry I actually was.

"Tacos," Mom answered as she walked into the dining room. "Come in the kitchen and make up your plates."

I rushed to get there first, but Kyle came up and pushed me aside.

"Better luck next time, shrimp," he said in a superior tone.

I ignored him and waited patiently for my turn. Then, I made myself a taco and grabbed a coke from the fridge.

We all sat around the table together. Kyle and I sat next to each other and Mom and Dad sat across from us.

"So," Dad said. "What have you been up to, Zo?"

"Probably drawing more silly cartoons," Kyle said.

"They're not silly," I shot back defensively. "They're zany."

"And totally insaney," Dad added.

"_Animaniacs! Those are the facts,"_ we both sang.

Mom rolled her eyes and kissed my father on the lips.

"You goofball," she laughed.

Dad had loved the show _Animaniacs_ since it came out. Unfortunately for me, I was born around the time of its cancellation. Once the first DVD came out however, Dad was thrilled and made the entire family watch it with him. Mom and Kyle thought it was pretty funny, but as soon as I started watching it, I instantly fell in love with the show. Since then, I'd seen every episode and memorized all of the songs. I'd also started reading fanfiction and writing my own. My favorite characters were the Warners, especially Yakko. He was such a good brother unlike mine. He was also smart, funny, and talented. Who else could sing the nations of the world and all of the words in the English language? I had to find a way to meet him if at all possible.

"Zoe, you know that's just a dumb cartoon," Kyle said, yanking me from my thoughts. "None of those guys exist. They're all just a bunch of drawings on paper."

"That's not true," I yelled. "They're real!"

"I think what your sister means is that they're real to her," Mom said calmly.

I hated when Mom tried to use her stupid p-sychiatrist talk on us.

"May I be excused?" I asked in annoyance.

"Yes," Mom said.

I hurried upstairs, abandoning my plate, and pulled out my laptop and read through some notes I'd written down. I was determined to prove the Warners were real. All I had to do was wait until everyone was asleep. Since it was Friday, I didn't have to worry about school in the morning. I set an alarm on my phone to go off at eleven at night. I figured since I was going to be out late, I might as well get a nap in.

XXX

Later, I woke up and prayed that no one heard the alarm. Filling a knapsack with some supplies, I quietly made my way downstairs and grabbed my keys. My destination was an hour away. I stopped at a gas station and bought a donut on my way. I had to fight the urge to eat it. I needed it for my plan so I gently slid it into my knapsack, wrapped up of course, and pulled out a granola bar.

I finally arrived at my destination, the Warner Brothers Studio. I parked in a deserted parking lot near the studio and stayed in the shadows as I approached the entrance. An average security guard was keeping watch. I was disappointed. I'd truly been expecting to see Ralph. This man was overweight like Ralph but had brown hair.

_Might as well give it a shot anyway_ I thought with a shrug. I pulled out the donut and threw it as far as I could. To my surprise and delight, the guard stood and ran in the direction of the little doughy treat. I dashed in and tried to stay hidden in the mass of buildings until I located my target, the water tower. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was incredible. I climbed up the ladder and reached the WB shield on the front. Examining it closely, I found what I was looking for, a wheel in which to open it with. Tears of joy threatened to fall as I raised a trembling hand toward it and suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder.

_This is it_ I thought excitedly. _ I'm going to turn around and they'll be right there._

I turned around and was surprised to find not the Warners, but another security guard. This one was muscular and had blonde hair. The badge on his uniform read Todd.

"What are you doing up here, Miss?" he asked.

"I "...uh...thirsty and thought I'd, you know, get a drink," I said, nervously pulling out a water bottle. "This is a water tower after all."

"Right," he replied sarcastically. "You just happen to be at the Warner Brothers Studio in the middle of the night. You get thirsty and of course the obvious choice is the water tower."

"I don't like your tone, sir," I said.

"Come with me," he said forcing me down the ladder.

He called the police to escort me away and contact my parents. No doubt I would be grounded.

XXX

Yakko's POV

I was awakened by what sounded like someone messing around on the ladder. I checked the time to find that it was after midnight.

_I'll let it go_ I thought. _ It's too late for visitors._

I tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep. Then I heard what sounded like police sirens.

_Jeez, I didn't think our last movie was that bad._

I checked the bunks above me to make sure my sibs were safe and sighed in relief to find that Dot was curled up peacefully under her covers, and Wakko was moving around in his sleep and making dog noises.

When the sirens died, I got out of bed and went to the door. Peeking out, I could see Todd, the new security guard walking back from the entrance.

"Hey Todd," I called. "What's going on down there?"

"No worries Mr. Warner," Todd called up. "Just a random fan trying to get in."

"Are you serious?" I asked with surprise. "We haven't made anything in over ten years. I knew we shouldn't have let the Hub show our reruns."

"Like I said don't worry," Todd reassured me. "It's my job to protect the studio, including you and I take my job seriously. Have a good night, Mr. Warner."

I said goodnight to Todd and got back into my bed.

Todd wasn't that old compared to some of the other employees. I asked him once and he said he was twenty-five. He was actually recommended for the job by his aunt who works as a receptionist in the main building. He was my favorite security guard because he was much more respectful to us than everyone else who just called us "kids."

By the time I got back to the bed, Wakko and Dot were both sitting on their bunks and looking down at me expectantly.

"What was that all about," Dot yawned.

"Crazy fan," I said.

"Oh," they said together.

They both snuggled back up in their blankets and fell asleep. I couldn't help but feel a little worried about what had just happened. _ What if that person climbs back up? What if Todd can't get to us in time?_ Then I realized how stupid I was being for worrying. We'd handled many different types of situations in the past and could manage anything life threw at us. I finally felt relaxed enough to fall into a deep sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter. As usual, I'd like to end this chapter with a Bible verse. You don't have to read it but you can if you want. Today's verse comes from Galatians 4:4-5. If I don't update soon, happy holidays and please review.**


End file.
